


Esplosione

by frida_rush



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Exploration, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Scritta per la 4shipshcchallenge del gruppo "Hurt/comfort italia fanfiction and fanart"Prompt: Un incidente di grande portata (stradale, naturale o qualsiasi cosa provochi un numero ingente di feriti) mette a dura prova personaggio B (Miami Morty) che sa che A (Miami Rick) si trovava in quel luogo, ma non sa in che condizioni sia. Lo raggiunge (in ospedale o sul luogo dell'incidente) e non lo lascia più
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)/Morty Smith
Kudos: 2





	Esplosione

Esplosione 

Miami Rick stava sniffando una striscia di cocaina sul tavolino di cristallo del suo lussuoso locale quando avvenne l’esplosione. Un boato assordante e una luce accecante si fecero strada nel locale e Rick venne scaraventato violentemente dall’altra parte della saletta, prima che le pareti iniziassero a crollare gettando pezzi di intonaco e cemento su di lui e sugli altri presenti, le guardie e gli ospiti vari. Rick perse conoscenza quando una pietra gli colpì la testa, lasciandolo stordito e incosciente. Si risvegliò con la sensazione di essere rinchiuso in una scatola di scarpe, claustrofobica e stretta. Le orecchie gli fischiavano in maniera allucinante e la sua vista era appannata a causa della polvere che si era alzata a causa dell’esplosione. 

L’esplosione.

Miami Rick non riuscì a non far vagare la mente nonostante le sue pessime condizioni fisiche del momento e si domandò chi cazzo avesse avuto le palle di piazzargli una bomba nel locale. Quale clan poteva essere stato? Era davvero colpa di un clan p solo di uno dei suoi innumerevoli e singoli nemici? Qualche Morty troppo coraggioso o qualche Rick troppo rancoroso?  
Tossì sputando sangue, cercando di spostare il masso che gli opprimeva il petto, le orecchie che fischiavano ancora. Riuscì a dare un’occhiata intorno a sé vedendo le sue guardie del corpo distese nelle sue medesime condizioni, sommerse dalle macerie e con la pelle macchiata di sangue. Avrebbe voluto provare ad afferrare la sparaporte ma era ancora così fatto, così stordito che non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse finita. Poteva almeno provare a chiamare aiuto, anche se era sicuro che l’impianto di allarme aveva già mandato un segnale di aiuto ai suoi collaboratori, ma avrebbero fatto in tempo?   
Miami si sentì soffocare e sputò sangue dopo un colpo di tosse piuttosto forte. Si lasciò cadere ancora sul pavimento e perse di nuovo i sensi.

Le voci giungevano alle sue orecchie come se fossero state lontane, basse e fastidiose, tanto che ebbe la tentazione di urlare “silenzio!” ma non riusciva nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi, per cui nemmeno a parlare. Gli sembrava impossibile compiere qualsiasi movimento o gesto, come se il suo corpo non rispondesse ai suoi comandi.   
Doveva essere messo davvero male.   
Riuscì ad aprire gli occhi lasciando che la luce gli invadesse le pupille, ma non riconobbe alcuna sagoma scura che gli si stagliava di fronte. Era solo infastidito dalla luce e dalle voci.  
Con l’ultimo spiraglio di lucidità andò con il pensiero al suo Morty, che per fortuna quella sera era più in ritardo del solito. Il suo vizio di farsi attendere gli aveva risparmiato un gran bel trattamento…

Miami Rick aprì lentamente gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte fino a quando non riuscì a mettere a fuoco quello che sembrava un soffitto, io soffitto di un ospedale. Riconobbe la colorazione dei lampadari e della sua superficie, cercando di ricordare come fosse arrivato lì. Mosse lo sguardo verso il proprio braccio notando la flebo attaccata alla sua vena e poi alzò gli occhi incontrando una testolina bionda.

Morty.

Il suo Morty che dormiva con la testa poggiata sul materasso accanto a lui, le braccia conserte sotto il volto, i lunghi capelli biondi scompigliati e la pelle lucida coperta dal solito giacchetto leopardato. Dormiva profondamente come se fosse rimasto sveglio per giorni. Rick in quel momento non poteva sapere che il ragazzo era corso al locale non appena aveva ricevuto l’allarme, non sapeva che era stato lui a chiamare Cop Rick per chiedergli aiuto e non sapeva che era stato lui a soccorrerlo per primo in attesa che arrivassero i soccorsi e l’ambulanza a prelevarlo con la giusta attrezzatura. Rick non sapeva che Miami Morty era rimasto in ospedale con lui per tutti e tre i giorni che era rimasto incosciente, non sapeva che aveva stressato i medici migliori di quella dannata cittadella ordinando loro di chiamare anche qualcuno da un’altra galassia se fosse stato necessario e non sapeva che aveva pregato un dio in cui non credeva per tutto quel tempo, mentre osservava i parametri dei macchinari a cui era attaccato. Rick non sapeva di essere rimasto incosciente per giorni a causa dell’esplosione e del conseguente crollo del locale, così come le guardie e alcuni ospiti che erano con lui, ma sapeva per certo di essere felice che la prima persona che aveva visto appena sveglio era proprio il suo amato Morty.


End file.
